


New Holiday Traditions

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 24: New Holiday Traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Holiday Traditions

_“It was the night before Christmas and the whole loft was quiet except for–”_

“Stiles shut up, I don’t want to hear this story of yours and I doubt anyone else does either.”

“Hey, don’t hate Derek. Just because you don’t have the sweet, sweet storytelling skills like I do doesn’t mean you can shut me up whenever.”

Derek raised an (absolutely perfect) eyebrow (seriously, how are his eyebrows so great). “Oh yeah?”

“Oh ye– mmmhff!” Derek pulled Stiles into a hard kiss, his hand curling around Stiles’ neck and thus, very effectively silencing Stiles. As Stiles started to relax into the kiss, eyes slipping closed, Derek smirked and quickly pulled away, leaving Stiles to pout at him before he promptly opened his mouth once again, as if to recommence his story. Derek threw a pleading look over at Erica, who was seated comfortably in Boyd’s lap and looked ready to listen to Stiles’ story, who grumbled before patting Boyd’s knee and climbing off.

“Stiles, I think it’s time we headed out anyways, maybe you can tell us that story another time? I’m sure it’s great. Like, embarrassingly so, but we’re gonna head out. Merry Christmas you guys! And try to keep it in your pants when we’re all over, will ya?”

Stiles leans in to kiss Erica on the cheek before trying to jump onto Boyd’s back for an impromptu piggy-back ride. Derek always wondered how Boyd could always be so stoic and stone-faced, but– oh, there’s that rare smile.

It’s probably just the holiday spirit anyways.

 

-

 

As Stiles strolled back into the kitchen, he snuck up behind Derek (just kidding, it’s literally impossible to sneak up on Derek but he vows to do it one day) and grabbed Derek’s ass. And while it’s not easy for people to sneak up on Derek, apparently he’s gotten to a level of comfort with Stiles that he just _lets_ it happen.

So when Stiles just went ahead and grabbed his junk, Derek jumped up. Because that’s the logical response. The hard-on he gets is not.

“Stiles, what the fuck?”

As Stiles plastered himself to the front of Derek, grinding his thigh in between Derek’s legs, Stiles let out a ridiculously inappropriate moan (especially for the kitchen, my goodness).

“Mmmm, I was thinking that if you aren’t up for story time, what about some other kind of time? It can be a new tradition…”

“Stiles, a new tradition, nngg… would require…”

Stiles pulled his mouth off from where he was working his way down towards Derek’s hardening boner, “What exactly does it require, hm?”

Derek growled before he dragged Stiles up into a rough kiss that was all teeth and biting and–

“Bed, now.”

“I am totally, completely, 100% on board with that idea, yeah let’s do th--”

“Stiles. Shut. Up”

“Yup, yeah, doing that.”

 

-

 

When they woke up tangled in each other’s limbs the next morning, Derek’s arms automatically wrapped around Stiles’ middle. As Stiles’ started to stir, Derek shoved his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck, revelling in the scent of _mate._

“Mmm, so...what were you saying about what a new tradition would require?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Fine. You can have your new tradition. Despite the fact that Christmas sex is nothing new for us.”

Stiles laughed, throwing his head back. “Actually, sweetheart, it was Christmas Eve sex. So I’d like to think we’re starting a new trend.”

Derek will probably never understand why he loves this loser. But, he does. And he has no regrets about it.

 


End file.
